1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hologram screen and a method of producing the same. In particular, a first aspect of the present invention relates to a hologram screen for reproducing an image based on an output light obtained by scattering and diffusing an image light which is input from an image projector, and a producing method of the same; a second aspect of the present invention relates to a producing method of a hologram element which can be used as a display apparatus for displaying the image, such as a still image and an animation, by irradiating the image light thereto; a third aspect of the present invention relates to a hologram screen and a producing method of the same; and a fourth aspect of the present invention relates to a hologram screen for reproducing an image based on an output light obtained by scattering and diffusing an image light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hologram screen, which is formed by a hologram element and a transparent glass, has been widely known in the field of image projecting techniques. A hologram element is of basically two types, i.e., a light-transmitting type and a light-reflecting type and the position of an observer who observes the hologram screen is different in each type.
As representative problems to be solved in a conventional hologram screen, there are the quality of the image, such as unevenness of color and brightness on the hologram screen, cloudiness and a partial non-transparent state on the hologram screen, and the difficulty of preparing very large hologram screen. These problems will be explained in detail with reference to the attached drawings described below.